An Internet-enabled device allows a user to browse Internet sites using an Internet browser. An Internet site is addressed by a URL (Uniform Resource Locator), which identifies and distinguishes the Internet site from all other Internet sites of the Internet. Typically, the Internet browser allows the user to save a bookmark on the Internet-enabled device when the user has found an Internet site that may be of particular interest. The bookmark identifies the Internet site's URL so that the user does not have to remember the URL. Instead, the user associates a user-defined nickname with the URL. At some later time, the user may visit the Internet site using the Internet browser by selecting the bookmark. In this manner, there is no need for the user to manually enter the URL.
Some users may have more than one Internet-enabled device for browsing Internet sites. Accordingly, such users may have more than one set of bookmarks, which may lead to inconveniences. For example, if the user wants to visit a particular Internet site on an Internet-enabled device, but the particular Internet site is bookmarked only on another Internet-enabled device, then the user cannot use the bookmark to visit the particular Internet site. Manually entering bookmarks between two Internet-enabled devices is cumbersome. Furthermore, some Internet-enabled devices browse only scaled down versions of Internet sites due to limitations in screen size, processor, or browser software. Therefore, while a particular bookmark to a non-scaled down Internet site may be useful on a first Internet-enabled device, it may not be useful on a second Internet-enabled device that displays only scaled down Internet sites.